Customers are moving to managed print services that control how employees of an enterprise print. Currently, most managed print services only address how to save customers money and reduce costs by managing how the request is printed or where the request is printed. For example, some printers may be more cost effective than others and print jobs may be redirected towards the more cost effective printers. In other examples, print job requests can be modified to black and white if color is not necessary, and so forth. Thus, although current managed print services aim to reduce costs, the current managed print services achieve cost reduction while still printing the print job request.